marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 48
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Decoy For Death | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An American ship in the Atlantic is left without radio communications due to an air attack and is working hard to repair the damage when they are confronted by a Nazi ship commanded by Captain von Lontz. The Nazi ship then sinks the vessel, the twelfth ship they have managed to sink in as many weeks. Two days later, the American Navy calls in the Sub-Mariner for assistance to investigate how the ships were sank without managing to get an SOS out or with a single crew member surviving. Namor dives into the ocean and decides to follow an American ship heading to Britain on a secret rout to see what happens. While not far away, Von Lonts gets ready to intercept the American ship in a stolen American plane with a steel girder tried to it. Sure enough, the American ship does not attack when they see the decoy plane and are surprised when the girder snaps their radio cables, ruining their ability to broadcast. Namor rushes to the ship and tells the captain what happens before swimming off to the German vessel nearby where Von Lonts has landed. Climbing over the board he hears how the Nazis managed to damage the ship and attacks Von Lontz and his crew. However, the Sub-Mariner is struck in the face with the metal girder and knocked out. He is then locked in a cage and after the Nazis blast a hole in the American ship, bring him over there and place him inside the hole with a bomb set to go off in the hopes of killing the Sub-Mariner when the ship sinks. However, when the freighter lists in the water, waves splash into the hole immersing Namor in water. This revitalizes his strength an allows him to break free, but leaves the bomb to go off to sink the ship, leaving the Nazis to believe he was killed with the ship. Namor then attacks the Nazis while they are off guard and knocks them all out. Then returning their favor, the Sub-Mariner then sets the ammo stores inside the Nazi battleship off causing an explosion that kills the entire crew. With the Americans safe in life boats, Namor swims off to find a UN ship to rescue them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Case of the Spy Master's Quiz | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Frank Bolle | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Deadline Dawson is excited that he has been hired to write for a local radio quiz show. With his work being in the next broadcast, he, Terry Vance and Dr. Watson rush to the radio station to listen to the performance. However, when the host Mr. Gaines reads the script Deadline is furious to find out that someone has replaced his work. Deciding to confront Gaines in order to repair the integrity of his profession as a writer, he and Terry find him outside waiting by his car. Inviting the boys in for a ride to discuss things Deadline refuses but is forced in anyway and they drive off leaving Terry to wonder what's happening. Curious, Terry goes back to the radio station and asks the attendant if the change in scripts happens often. The man tells Terry that writers for the series come and go. The following day, Terry listens to the radio show and is surprised when he hears another writer being credited for that days show. Wondering how things went between Gaines and Deadline, Terry rides his bike to the Dawson residence and learns from Deadline's mother that he had not returned home the night before. Suspecting that something is up, Terry begins looking for his friend. Going back to the radio station, Terry follows Mr. Gaines back to a house on the countryside. Sneaking inside with Dr. Watson he finds Deadline tied up and gagged in a closet. Freeing his friend they rush back to the radio station and soon learn that Gaines is really a Nazi spy who was using his own scripts as code to communicate state secrets to other spies working within the country. They are confronted by Gaines who holds them at gun point. Gaines confesses his entire operation, but before he can shoot the two boys the police enter and arrest him. As Gaines is being taken away, Terry reveals that while Gaines was busy telling them his plan he neglected to notice that Dr. Watson had turned on the microphone and his confession was broadcast on live radio. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Booby Prize | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Playing Card Castle | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Fred Bell | Inker5_1 = Fred Bell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Jimmy Jupiter is invited to play cards with some of the local children. However, when Jimmy notices that they are playing poker for money he declines to join them telling them that he promised his mother that he would never gamble. As the other boys play on, Jimmy becomes tired and falls asleep. His playmates are called away and he is left alone. Young Jimmy is awoken later by the sounds of the playing cards coming to life. Introducing himself to them, they learn that he does not play cards for money. Deciding to teach him about the danger of gambling, they get their magician Cigam to cast a spell to shrink Jimmy in size. They then ride a flying playing card to the Land of Cards. There, the King of Cards tells Jimmy that whenever humans play card games for money they force cards to go to war against one another. With this in mind and intelligence reports telling that Jimmy's mother is calling him home for dinner, the people of the card kingdom send Jimmy back home. When he returns there, his mother finds a playing card in his shirt pocket and assumes he had been using it as a book mark. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Land of Cards | StoryTitle6 = The Mine Murderer | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Mobster Lucky Wilson is hired by Nazi spies to blow up the Sunset Mine in order to halt production. Taking the job and part of the payment, Lucky returns to his hotel room where he waits for the time to set up the explosives. He is visited by the Vision who warns him to renounce his allegiance to the Nazis and turn them over to the authorities falls on deaf ears. With a final warning, the Vision disappears in a puff of smoke. The following morning, Wilson sets the explosives, and as they go off they trap some miners below. When other workers rush down to rescue them, he sabotages the elevator, sending it crashing down into the shaft and trapping them as well. The Vision appears, and he stops Wilson before he can toss a box of TNT down into the shaft to kill them all. Seeing that the Vision is bullet proof, Lucky flees the scene and runs back to the Nazi's hideout. This leads the Vision back to the hideout. The Vision keeps the spies and Lucky busy until the mine workers who were not injured can catch up and dole out retribution to those who were responsible for injuring their comrades. The Vision leaves the Nazis to their fate. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle7 = Ghastly Secret of Castle Mood | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Inker7_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Lord Mood, a Nazi operative invites the Angle to his home preparing a trap for the hero. Accepting the invitation and none the wiser of the planned attack, the hero is warned by a strange veiled woman. Arriving at Castle Mood, the Angel is welcomed with open arms but finds that the woman in Lord Mood's company to be distraught and familiar. That night when the angel retires to bed, he is attacked by a strange hunched back man with a knife. Fighting off his attacker, the Angels fails to stop him from escaping. The young woman enters the room and tries to warn the Angel that Lord Mood was not in his room, but is interrupted before she can when Lord Mood enters the room demanding to know what has happened. Explaining the situation, Lord Mood denies there being secret passages in his house until the Angel finds one. They all venture down below where they find a number of tortured men chained to the wall. The girl explains to the Angel that the her brother -- the real Lord Mood -- is one of the men chained to the wall. The false Lord Mood confirms this by explaining that he is really a Nazi official named Captain Kraust and pulls a gun on the hero. When the Angel attempts to subdue Kraust, the Nazi's minions knock him out and shackle him to the walls as well. Before they can execute the Angel and the other prisoners, the Angel breaks free from his bonds and knocks a gun out of one of the Nazi's hands. Ms. Mood grabs it and holds the Nazis at gun point. Taking the gun, the Angel defends the young girl by shooting down the Nazi's including Kraust when they attack. With the threat over, and frees the prisoners. When the real Lord Mood is freed, he explains to the Angel that the Nazi took his place in order to learn British defense secrets. With the threat over, the Angel pays leave. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Hugo ** Karl Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}